


[PODFIC] something to hold onto

by miss_echidna



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s07e25 What You Leave Behind, ezri dax cry-fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna
Summary: it was traumatic, she thinks, purely from an academic perspective, putting herself into the chair of the counselled, instead of the counsellor. the symbiont upturned her life in ways she’s only just starting to forgive it for, and her joining scar still kind of hurts and when she panics her only thought is to get it out! even after how long it’s been, after all she’s been through.ezri, years later.link to written work inside.





	[PODFIC] something to hold onto

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something to hold onto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722148) by [miss_echidna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_echidna/pseuds/miss_echidna). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:13:57 
  * **File type:** MP3 (12.7 MB)



### Hosting

  * Stream and Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bIXePdZHWuS7SRAornA9_bcH2-HDGZKe)



  



End file.
